


Blue

by VenuzBarz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Percy Jackson, Coffee Shops, Gay, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Years Later, kinda awkward, kinda sad, meeting up, past crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenuzBarz/pseuds/VenuzBarz
Summary: Years later, Percy asks Nico to get coffee with him so they can catch up. Nico doesn't know how to react.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Blue

Nico wasn’t expecting to hear from Percy. It had been years since they last talked, but here Nico was, waiting in a local coffee shop after Percy asked to “catch up”. Oddly vague for Percy Jackson. He had been waiting for a few long minutes, zoning in and out as he waited for Percy to show up.  
Nico would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about how he was doing. All he really knew was that he and Annabeth broke up last year. He only knew that because Will ran into her while shopping and asked how she was. Will knew he was here, waiting for Percy. He dropped him off and was going to pick him up in about an hour.  
Will was no longer insecure about Percy. Nico had fully moved on and it was obvious. He and Will looked at each other like they were the only people in the world, even in public. Nico smiled at the thought as he waited for Percy. He was so lost in thought that when the boy sat down across from him, he jumped.  
As he was brought back to reality, he heard Percy laugh. “Dude what was happening in your head that got you that zoned out?” He asked, taking a sip from what had to be some kind of juice mixed with tea; coffee isn’t practically bright blue. Nico felt his face warm up. “Honestly, I was thinking of Will.” He couldn’t think of a decent lie. Percy fake gagged. “Ew, I know too much now.” He joked. Nico rolled his eyes, feeling as though this hour was probably going to go by fast.  
“Nothing dirty,” he said, “just mushy boyfriend thoughts.” He took a sip of his cold brew coffee, still red in the face. “How have you been?” Nico asked, wanting to shift the conversation away from himself. Percy blew a raspberry. “Um, I don’t know where to start, wow,” his eyes wandered around the room. Nico remembered that that’s what Percy does when he tries to remember many things at once. He used to study that face. He would know.  
“I might be moving down to Florida. Hopefully. Still thinking.” Nico’s eyes widened, “Florida?” He asked. Percy nodded, smiling. “I want to be down by the ocean year round. I love New York but you know how I am with water. Plus I’m still working on my degree so it might be a couple more years.” That made sense. Percy continued.  
“I’ve mostly just been finding myself and learning more about myself. Involuntarily, thanks to college, but I think it’s good. Tell me more about you, Neeks.” He switched the subject before Nico could ask questions.  
“Well, Will and I are still together. We’ve been living together for the past couple years. He actually got his nursing license last year so he works at the hospital and I just work from home doing freelance art. I still don’t know what I want to do and I don’t know what else is going on in my life.” He mostly wrapped up what he was talking about because he noticed Percy was just staring at him. He looked away when he noticed that Nico was looking at him, slightly self conscious.  
“So you and Will are doing well?” Nico blushed and nodded, not noticing that Percy had a look of hurt in his eyes. “How about you? Anyone special in your life?” It was Percy’s time to turn red. “I’m not with anyone right now but I’m really, really interested in someone.” He was avoiding eye contact, feeling his own heart rate start to pick up. “Tell me more.” Nico teased, resting his face in his own hands while leaning onto the table pretending to be a teenage girl in a movie during a gossip scene.  
“It’s weird, really. I’ve known them for a while but just figured out my feelings for them, you know? That they take my breath away. Their personality is stunning and they don’t normally express it in front of other people but I’ve seen it and it’s beautiful. They’re beautiful in general. Big brown eyes, gorgeous skin, soft looking hair, wow.” He rambled.  
“You seem really into this girl. Do I know her?” Nico asked. The other boy took a nervous deep breath, closing his eyes and thinking about what he should say. “Yeah, you know him.” He answered. Nico’s eyes widened again. “Him?” He asked. Percy let out a light laugh. “Yeah, it’s one of the things I discovered about myself.”  
“I’m glad you discovered that, though. Who is it?” Nico normally was good at picking up hints, but he didn’t get it this time. That fact was frustrating to both Nico and Percy. Percy thought it was obvious. He didn’t want to say it out loud. He really didn’t want to say it out loud.  
“Nico,” he was whispering and looking down at his drink, “please don’t make me say it.” Things started clicking in his head and realization started flooding his veins. “Is it me?” Nico whispered back. Percy’s nod was nearly microscopic but it was noticed. Nico let out a deep breath. “Oh.” His face held visible confusion. There was silence for a few moments before one of them spoke up again. Nico this time.  
“Why did you ask to meet? Why did you tell me?” He asked. “I wanted to see you. I did miss you, more than just romantically. We were friends for so long then we didn’t see each other for years.” Percy answered. “Did you plan on telling me you liked me?” Nico wasn’t done asking questions. “I don’t know, honestly. I was hoping either something could come from it or at least I’d get closure, you know?” Percy wasn’t making eye contact. He was visibly anxious.  
Nico reached his hand across the table and placed it over Percy’s. He looked up, shocked by the contact. “Percy, I do love you but I’m not in love with you anymore.” He stated after a moment. “I’m glad you didn’t bottle these feelings up but I’m with Will now. He makes me happy and I want to spend my life with him.” The other boy nodded along. “I want you to find love but I can’t give you that, in that way at least. You deserve a guy, or girl, or whoever, who will give you that love.” He gave Percy a gentle smile that was returned.  
His phone lit up with a text from Will, saying he was there. Nico was right. The hour flew by fast. “My ride's here,” he joked, standing up while holding his unfinished drink. Percy followed his lead, smiling when Nico leaned in for a gentle hug. “Feel free to hit me up whenever, dude. I’m glad we talked today.” Nico said. “Me too. Thank you for this.” The other boy responded. Nico walked to the door, turning around one last time to wave at the boy who was still standing there.  
He opened the passenger door of Will’s car with a smile. When Will leaned in for a kiss, Nico held his cheeks, kissing him gently but with love. “Hello, sweetheart.” The blonde said, surprised by the sudden affection. Nico smiled. “Hi, sunshine.” Will turned and started driving home, holding his boyfriends hand. “How did it go with Percy?” He asked. Nico took a deep breath.  
“You’re not ready for this, okay so…”


End file.
